


[podfic] The Wolf at the Door is Asking for Sugar by ashurbadaktu

by churkey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churkey/pseuds/churkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Complete fluff! Derek visits Scott unexpectedly for Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Wolf at the Door is Asking for Sugar by ashurbadaktu

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Wolf Is At The Door Asking For Sugar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550948) by [ashurbadaktu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashurbadaktu/pseuds/ashurbadaktu). 



:3 This was so cute. And lovely. And just hits the *exact* right tone. Sigh.

Thanks to ashurbadaktu for letting me record!

* * *

  
[download as mp3](https://churkey.mxb.ca/files/tw-the_wolf_at_the_door_is_asking_for_sugar.mp3) | [download as m4b](https://churkey.mxb.ca/files/tw-the_wolf_at_the_door_is_asking_for_sugar.m4b)  
(right-click 'save as' for m3p)

 


End file.
